


Between The Sheets

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Clannibal, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When turning in for the night, Clarice and Hannibal exchange some old secrets and intimate feelings. Set after the novel "Hannibal" with references to events in that novel and "The Silence of the Lambs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Sheets

Clarice Starling sat reclined against a pile of pillows on her side of their large bed. She already had night cream on her face and was in her nightgown. She languidly flipped through the most recent issue of one of the many fashion magazines she kept in the drawer of her night stand. They were her bed time reading, or lack there off, since she usually just skimmed the articles and mostly looked at the pictures. 

When she turned the page to a two page spread, her manicured hand froze on the glossy pages: A wooden four post bed in the middle of a meadow; it was dressed with cream colored sheets and long tulle wrapped around the posts. A model in a beautiful lilac dress sat on the bed looking up whimsically at the sky. Another model entered the scene from the right in a pastel yellow dress, walking a horse behind her. 

_Where are the lambs? How could you forget the lambs?_

She hadn’t thought about this for years. She slammed the magazine shut and tossed it onto the dresser just as Dr. Lecter came out of the bathroom.

“What was that about? Is there a trend painful to the eyes this season?” He turned down the covers on his side of the bed and got in. 

“No. It’s just a photo in there reminded of something I hadn’t thought about in a long time.”

“Anything I should be concerned with, Clarice?” 

She smiled at him, “No, it’s a lifetime ago now. However you might find it entertaining considering where we are now.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. After you escaped and your letter came I started having sex dreams about you.”

The Doctor adjusted his position on the pillows. He smirked, “Sex dreams about me? How pedestrian, Clarice. And yet I am flattered. What kind of sex dreams?

Clarice gave him a sardonic look, “Really? You call them pedestrian and yet you want to analyze them?”

“Did I say I want to analyze them? I just asked what kind.”

She fiddled with the lace on her nightgown’s neckline, “Nothing elaborate. I’d come home from work and you be in my bedroom sitting on my bed waiting. You’d over power me before I could draw my gun and handcuff me to the headboard.”

“So a rape fantasy?”

Clarice glared at him, “You said you didn’t want to analyze. But yes, they started out that way. But over time they started to change. I’d be home alone reading the newest issues of Vogue, Mapp out with friends. You would let yourself in and suddenly I’d be in one of the dresses I just saw in the magazine. You’d take my hand and lead me out to this beautiful bed in the middle of a pasture. I’d still be in the dress but you’d fuck me so hard. And the lambs were there all now sheep; along with Hannah. I’d turn to look at one of the sheep but Crawford would be standing there instead saying, ‘Pay attention, Starling, he’s going to eat your heart.’ I’d turn to look back up at you and that’s when I’d wake up.”

Dr. Lecter’s maroon eyes lit up. There was no need to analyze that sex dream, it was straightforward.

“I didn’t tell anyone, even when I went for my annual psych reviews. Then your second letter came. And told me everything I needed to hear at that moment. Never had anything been so comforting.” She ran her fingers up and down his arm as she looked intently in his eyes, “You respected me and understood me like no one else. You words in your voice was all I could hear in my mind. Then the night after I’d gone in search for you old health records and went into your old cell...”

“You went into my old cell?” He closed his eyes trying to image Starling in that small space. He opened his eyes; he didn’t want to.

“Yes,” She took his left hand into hers. “I was curious. I didn’t want to admit it to myself but I wanted to feel your presence. I wanted to feel you; I even placed my hands on your table exactly where I’d seen you put yours. It was silly really. But that night,” Clarice look down at the high thread count sheet. Her fingers found the scar that remained from where they removed his sixth digit. She caressed it lightly as she looked back up into his eyes, “That night I masturbated thinking about you, wondering what a hand with six fingers would feel like touching my body. What a hand with six fingers would feel like touching my body knowing it was yours, even though Mason’s X-Ray more than likely told me you’d had it removed. And it was strange. I felt like I should have felt guilty or dirty…”

“But you didn’t,” Hannibal let go of her hand and ran his fingers through her hair. “I hope my touch didn’t disappoint you too much with my sixth finger being gone. It was one of the first things to go seeing as it was an easy identity marker for me.”

She smiled largely at him, “You didn’t disappoint me at all."

A complacent smile played his lips.

Clarice arched an eyebrow, “What’s that about?”

“Nothing,” he tried to pull her into his arms.

“Bullshit,” she pulled away from.

“Cannot a man smile at the idea that his touch brings his beloved pleasure?”

Starling sat up, the covers falling off of her. She adjusted the straps and neckline of her nightgown as so her breasts would not fall out, “Most, but not you.” 

Dr. Lecter turned on his back and sighed heavily, his whole chest rising and falling. He knew she was going to force this out of him.

“Quid pro quo, Doctor,” She smoothed the collar of the top of navy blue silk pajamas. 

“Not tonight, Clarice I’m tired.” 

He tried to turn away from her but she grabbed his chin. Her nails dug into his cheeks, “Hannibal.” She looked down at him, her pupils large and intense. “You weren’t tired just a second ago.”

“You’re right I wasn’t,” Dr. Lecter sighed. “I just don’t want to talk about this but I know you and you’re going to make me.” He took a deep breath and folded his hands across his chest, “I was scared I was going to disappoint you the first time we made love.”

She looked at him skeptically, “You? You were worried you were going to disappoint me? You with your grand plans of hypnotherapy and regression therapy for me, that involved you going out of your way to retrieve my father’s remains. Dr. Hannibal Lecter with his notorious dinner parties and lavish gifts for his lady friends. The madman who teased a trainee with information because he knew he had what she was looking for.” Clarice let go of his face, her nails leaving red indentations. She then braced her arms on both sides of his body, leaned into his ear and whispered mockingly, “Dr. Hannibal Lecter knows he does not disappoint.” 

When she leaned in to kiss him he turned away. Starling sat back up, her lips slightly agape, shocked and upset at herself. _Rude, so very rude._ She licked her lips, closed them and her eyes and took a deep breath, “Hannibal, I’m…”

“Clarice, I have never lied to you since we first met, why would I start now?”

“Well, you did just a few minutes ago when you said you were tired because you didn’t want to talk about this.” She knew she was being brash but she thought it would bring a bit of comedic relief.

“Ah yes, a little white lie; not worth mentioning.”

Both then remained silent for a moment. Starling sighed knowing she had ruined the moment, the night and decided it was time to at least try and go to sleep. He’d be in better humor in the morning. However the moment Clarice shifted her weight to move towards her side of the bed Hannibal started talking.

“I truly was concerned about disappointing you,” He propped himself up on his pillows. He spoke in soft tones Starling had not heard from him a while. “I hadn’t had sex in five years. The last time being fling I had in Florence and that was pretty much over as soon as it started. It was purely carnal; just to indulge in everything I had been denied during those eight years of incarceration." 

“Five years?” Clarice asked turned to face him and now sat crossed legged on the bed. Why she asked or was surprised she really didn’t know. It wasn’t like she was real sexually active during those years. She spent a year and a half with Noble Pilcher but ended it when he started talking about marriage.

“Yes,” Dr. Lecter responded. “I could have pursued another but honestly I was far too busy with all my other pursuits in Florence. And then there were my thoughts of you and I knew the odds were few that someone could match your intensity and intellect. After the news of your fall from grace broke and I saw that photograph of you in the tabloid…” He trailed off and looked Clarice deep in her eyes. “Seven years since I last saw you and then that photograph. I carried it with me and realized I wanted you, wanted you more than any other woman of my past, wanted you more than my freedom. And that scared me and maybe that was why I originally tried to conflate you with Mischa. Make it a pure, familial love instead a romantic, sexual love. Psychiatrists can know the mind but still find ways to justify how they deal with their own issues.” He lifted his hands up and placed them on Clarice’s shoulders, “But you thankfully were having none of my bullshit. And there you were that fateful night giving yourself so willingly, so openly to me. I watched how your hand trembled as you dripped the wine on your breast. How shallow your breathing turned causing that droplet on your nipple to quiver as the longest seconds of your life past.”

Dr. Lecter noticed as Clarice’s breathing shallowed and sped up and her nipples perked up behind the black satin of her nightgown. She was well aware of these changes in her body along with the heightened sensitivity between her legs. She shifted her position so she was now kneeling on the bed. Hannibal pulled his hands away when she did. Never had she thought The Dr. Hannibal Lecter could be unsure of himself and then be so candid about it, even to her. 

“When I brought my mouth to your nipple for that symbolic breastfeeding, as it were, I was eager but wondered if I was worthy. You obviously thought so. But I still worried as I carried you off to my master bedroom, as I removed my suit and your dress. Outwardly I might have appeared stoic and the experienced lover, but I still thought what if we finish and she thinks ‘that’s it?’”

Clarice smiled as she crawled over and straddled him across his groin, “As if I could have thought that after the number you did to me. I’d never been fucked like that before. And now you know in words and actions.” She could feel he was semi aroused. Discussing sex dreams and reminiscing about their first time was titillating for both of them. She crossed her arms and grabbed her nightgown under her arms and pulled it up over her head, discarding it to her side of the bed. As usual Starling wore nothing under it to bed. She then combed her hair with her fingers, “Let’s paint over those years of worry walls in your memory palace.”

Hannibal smiled at her, exposing his small teeth. She quickly unbuttoned his pajama top and pushed it open. Clarice ran her hands over his chest gently circling the scar around his nipple that was damaged at the Muskrat Farm. He grabbed her hand away from that spot and kissed it, “My hero.” The Doctor then slid down so he was no longer propped up on the pillows. Clarice leaned over him lining her right breast, his favorite, with his mouth. He latched on instantly, alternating between sucking on and rolling his tongue around the firm nipple.

Starling arched her back, tilting her head up as soft moans escaped her throat. She clamped down tighter on Hannibal’s groin, gyrating slightly against it. He ran his hands down her sides, stopping when he reached her behind; stroking and groping it. Dr.Lecter continued to grow firmer under her and Clarice couldn’t help but wonder how many men his age were dependent on a certain little blue pill. She chuckled lightly to herself at the thought.

Hannibal heard her and pulled his mouth away from his favorite breast, “Care to share just what is so funny, Clarice?”

She ran her fingers down his arms, “Just thinking about how many men your age need pharmaceutical help achieving and maintaining an erection while you don’t.”

“I think we both know I’m not most men.”

She smirked as she braced herself by placing her arms on either side of him on the mattress. “There’s the man who knows he doesn’t disappoint.” She then leaned in and kissed him. Hannibal opened his mouth and as his tongue found its way into Clarice’s mouth, she shifted off of his body and up onto her knees. 

Hannibal took the opportunity that allowed slide a couple of his left fingers between her thighs. While he no longer had that sixth finger, he might as well humor the idea and still use his left hand. He rubbed her clit up and down and as her wetness expanded he slipped them up inside of her. Clarice pulled away from his lips and rested her head on his shoulder. Her breaths came and went in little gasps and she felt a soft pulsation between her legs; a soft, small orgasm. Appetizers, Dr. Lecter called them.

She shifted her body and Hannibal took that as his clue to remove his fingers. Instead of collapsing her weight on him, she shifted so she was snuggled up against him. As she rested her head on his chest, he raised his fingers covered in her fluids to his mouth. First he slowly sucked the index finger clean followed by the middle, savoring her flavor. Once done he rolled quickly so that he was top of Clarice, she half laughed, half cried out startled.

“You should have known better than to get too comfortable after appetizers, Clarice” Dr. Lecter gave her a smirk before kissing her ardently. She could taste herself on his mouth but in the span of their relationship she had grown accustomed to it. He then suddenly sat up on his knees and shed his unbuttoned top.

Clarice gave him sultry glace as she went from looking into his maroon eyes, to his chest to his obvious fully erect cock in his pajama pants, “Well Doctor, are you going to remove those bottoms and not disappoint me?” She raised her right foot to the waistband and grabbed at it the best she could with her toes, “Or do you want some help?”

“No, Clarice I want you on flat on your stomach, arms to your sides at a slight angle. I promise not to disappoint.” The Doctor’s voice was firm yet soothing.

Clarice’s eyes lit up as she smiled large as she eagerly obeyed. As she turned her head sideways on the pillow and closed her eyes she heard Hannibal remove his pajama bottoms. She then felt his legs firmly on the outsides of her thighs as he shifted into position. Starling held her breath as she felt his fingers softly first on her shoulder then slowly down her back. She shivered in response. When he reached her behind, he lifted it up slightly and guided his dick deep into her cunt. Clarice moaned letting out the breath she’d been holding. 

Hannibal leaned over her and brushed her hair to one side before covering her hands with his, pinning them into the bed. He knew all too well her ability to move around in the thralls of passion without realizing it and he didn’t want her doing that tonight. He took advantage that this position allowed his penetration of her to be deep and full. He kept his rhythm steady at least for now wanting to savor the feeling; he knew in a couple minutes she’d be pleading for him to go faster and he’d want it just as much. 

Clarice pushed the balls of her feet into the mattress and tilted her head back as she whimpered. She wiggled her fingers under Dr. Lecter’s palms and in return he pushed down harder. With his next thrust into her, he lingered in her leaning his head into hers. His lips were right on her ear that was scarred from the fish market shoot out. Clarice kept putting off the cosmetic surgery to get it repaired. 

“Keep still, My Death Angel,” He whispered.

Her fingers relaxed under his and her head tilted down in compliancy. He kissed her cheek before returning to his steady rhythm of love making. Clarice closed her eyes and sighed. _My Death Angel._ She loved how deep he was inside her but he was teasing her. _My Death Angel._ The pressure of his hands on hers was violent yet intimate. For the first time in a long time she recalled how those hands had also killed and how violent yet intimate that also must have felt. The idea was titillating and with his next push in her she moaned loudly. Jack Crawford’s voice echoed loud in her mind, _“Pay attention, Starling, he’s going to eat your heart.”_

Clarice turned her head to look at Hannibal as she did in her dreams. Why? She knew she was awake and Crawford was dead. Mr. Jack Crawford had his own special room in her memory palace but now was not the time to be opening that door. She smiled large at Hannibal. “Kiss me,” she begged. He did. It was sloppy and passionate. Jack Crawford of her dreams was right all those years ago; Dr. Hannibal “the Cannibal” Lecter was going to eat her heart, just not in the way one would assume. 

Hannibal pulled away from her, pulling on her bottom lip as he did, “You’re thinking, Clarice.” 

He lifted his hands off of hers. She actually softly whimpered as her wetness allowed him to slide out of her quickly. Starling pushed her face into the pillows, formed her freed hands into fists and pounded the bed. She could still surprise the Doctor but she also had tell-tale signs that if performed turned whatever they were doing into an instant therapy session. Begging for a kiss during sex instead of just going in for one was one of them. The bed shifted and Dr. Lecter moved onto his knees.

“Clarice, may you please turn to be on your back?”

“Look Hannibal, let’s just call tonight a loss,” Clarice turned to be on her back. “You didn’t want to talk but you did. I already talked and I don’t want to anymore…”

His lips were on hers forcefully silencing her. His hand caressed her thighs, the touch light causing goosebumps on them as he worked his way down to her knees. Dr. Lecter then shifted his hands so this were under the joints and yanked, sliding Clarice on the high thread count sheets, pulling her lower half up onto his thighs, opening her legs as he did. The shift in the position in her body caused their lips to part. She couldn’t help but laugh. His hard dick rested on top of her sex.

Hannibal smiled down at her as he placed his hands over her temporal lobes; his maroon eyes burned deep into hers, “No talking, no thinking, Clarice. Focus on your breathing. Focus on our bodies connecting.” He ran his hands down her body as he returned them to her knees, pushing her away just enough so he could he enter her again. 

Starling gasped, taking in a breath as he entered her with just the head. He waited till she breathed out before he allowed himself completely back into her moist cunt. Clarice wrapped her legs around his waist pushing her thighs into his sides firmly, connection to his body. He leaned over her body slightly taking her hands into his, rubbing them with his thumbs. He thrust faster this time knowing a quick crescendo to orgasm would aid in keeping her from thinking. Dr. Lecter watched her breasts rise and fall with each deep breath she inhaled and exhaled and it heightened his arousal. Clarice made eye contact with him and tightened her grip on his hands in response to her cunt tightening around his cock. Her breathing now turned shallow and fast as did his as the Doctor slid in and out faster. For somebody whose mind was distracted slightly, Clarice was quite moist tonight. He couldn’t wait for his post-coital cleanup; when he got to run his fingers between her folds, collecting her juices and savoring them like wine. Sometimes he had her suck one of his fingers; yes he would do that tonight. This thought almost caused him to cum but he was able to pull himself back. He was not going to disappoint Clarice, especially after he regained her focus. He did not have to pull himself back for long. 

Clarice arched her back and for the first time since they changed positions, closed her eyes and talked, “Oh God, Hannibal…Hannibal…” she trailed off as a forceful pulsation rolled between her legs. “Oh yes, yes…” Clarice surrendered to the powerful orgasm and as it engulfed her whole body every muscle relaxed. She collapsed back onto the bed, letting go of the Doctor’s hands and dropping her legs from around his waist. 

He came as soon as her head hit the pillows; letting out a visceral groan along with it. He then laid down next to her, their breathing slowly returning to normal. After several minutes, Clarice was the first to move. She turned on her side, running her fingers through her messy hair, doing her best to smooth it. She then rested her chin on the middle of his chest and smiled. Not just any smile, one of her satiated smiles.

Hannibal chuckled lightly as he lifted his hand and rubbed her back, "It looks like somebody is glad I did not let them call tonight a loss." 

"Yes, yes my man who did not disappoint."


End file.
